Después de la eternidad
by Parvula
Summary: Después de tener un final feliz, ¿qué pasa con las personas que florecen a partir de tu historia? Si la culpa fue haberte enamorado, ¿es un acto egoísta? Mi hermano es un lobo, el otro es como yo un híbrido único en su clase y mi hermanita es una niña normal...hasta ahora.
1. La vida tranquila

Hola, llámenme Párvula.

Esta es la primera historia que comparto en internet de toda mi vida, y es curioso pensar que sea Fanfiction de la historia de Twilight.

Me baso en el mundo y personajes de Stephenie Meyer pero todo lo demás es de mi mera invención. Decidí comenzar esta historia cuando me lleve un desagrado con la última parte de la saga y me puse pensar qué sucedería con los hijos que engendrasen Ness y Jacob.

Quisiera recibir críticas, necesito saber que les parece mi estilo, la narración, los historia. Con alguien de ustedes, sólo una persona que lo haga, terminaré esta historia.

Gracias por leer.

**A veces, en un día empieza tu vida.**

Fue una mañana fría de Mayo cuando todo empezó. La lluvia golpeaba en el vidrio de la ventana mientras yo me cubría con todas las mantas que tenía.  
En el lugar donde crecí por lo regular hacia frío, casi nunca salía el sol. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, pero no quería despertar, los cerré de nuevo y me concentré en seguir el sueño pero fue inútil. Me levanté un poco para ver la pantalla en la pared. Tenía un fondo de una vieja fotografía que había tomado en Hawaii hacia ya varios años, por la casa de mis tíos. En letras blancas sobresalía la fecha, la hora y el clima:  
"21 de Mayo de 2044. 7:55 A.M. 9 grados Celsius"  
Me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama. Siempre creí que aquella fotografía me haría magia en el subconsciente y entraría en calor sin importar que hicieran nueve grados afuera, pero nunca funciono, siempre tenía frío. Mi hermano Edward decía que siempre estaba caliente y cuando nevaba iba a dormir conmigo. Ed era un año un mes menor que yo, acababa de cumplir los diecisiete, yo iba a cumplir los dieciocho en Agosto y mi hermano mayor, Jacob cumplió los diecinueve en enero.  
Hoy es un sábado, y la rutina de los sábados comenzará en cinco minutos. Aprovecho estos cinco minutos para profundizar en mi, porque es una cosa que me recomendó una amiga y porque es algo que casi nunca hago. Así que dejo que mi mente vague en rato en cosas tontas.  
Ya casi empiezan las vacaciones, ya casi termino el bachillerato, pronto me voy a la universidad.  
Había decidido estudiar Artes Visuales en la Universidad de Chicago o en la Universidad de Toronto que eran las mejores en la carrera. Ya tenía todo planeado.  
Cuando tienes dieciocho y vez la oportunidad de al fin salir de tu casa como algo tan cercano, empiezas a fantasear con lo nueva que será tu vida y todo lo que tienes por aprender. Al menos, esa era una idea que a mi me emocionaba mucho. Aprender cosas que aquí, en la sobreprotección de mis padres, no podía. Cosas que para el mundo eran normales pero para mí y mi familia, en la pequeña reserva de La Push, eran cosas extraordinarias, enfermas, raras o simplemente olvidadas.  
Siempre imaginaba mi departamento como los que estaban en internet o en los programas de decoración, imaginaba Chicago tan glamoroso como París o Nueva York. Imaginaba a mis amigos artistas en diferentes áreas que formaban, junto conmigo, un grupo de intelectuales elegantes y famosos al menos en el campus. Imaginaba que al fin encontraba al amor de mi vida.  
Ahí me detengo en seco y me siento culpable de haber pensado eso. Tengo novio, un novio que sólo veo algunos fines de semana y hablo dos (si tengo suerte tres) veces a la semana. Se llama Gerard, es amigo de mi hermano mayor y está estudiando en Seattle porque todas las otras universidades lo rechazaron. Lo quería y mucho, pero nunca me ha gustado para "el amor de mi vida". Tenemos problemas desde hace rato.  
Dejo el pensamiento irse y el reloj en la pantalla hace un sonido de companita marcando las ocho en punto. Quito las cobijas y corro al baño antes de que alguien me gane.  
Me lavo los dientes y me miro al espejo mientras hago caras raras. Tocan a la puerta...  
— ¡Sarah, tengo que hacer pís! — grita mi hermana pequeña, Rebecca.  
— No — digo con la boca llena de pasta dental.  
— Saaaraaaaah— reclama con su vocecita y su tono llorón.  
Alguien llama más fuerte a la puerta y me alarma. Abro encarrerada y veo a mi madre, con su traje deportivo, señalándome con un dedo.  
— Sarah, no se hace eso ante esa necesidad — y se va a jalar una cuerdita del techo.  
Rebecca me saca la lengua y hace pís con la puerta abierta, tiene cinco años.  
Nuestra casa es hecha a la manera antigua, de madera sin ningún dispositivo electrónico instalado por dentro, ventanas de cristal, armarios análogos. La casa es de las más antiguas en la reserva porque se la heredaron a mi papá, o mi abuelo murió aquí con nosotros adentro.  
Nuestro sótano es habitado por mi hermano Edward y para despertarlo mi madre baja un cordón para que salga unas escaleras, sube un poco, golpea el suelo y le dice:  
— Mi cielo, ya es hora de despertar.  
Hoy no es un día diferente. Le dice lo mismo y sigue, demasiado rápido, al piso de abajo.  
Termino de lavarme los dientes y corro a Rebecca para poderme bañar. Ella lo hace de buena manera y se va a su cuarto.  
Para bañarme me tomo mi tiempo, es mi parte favorita del día.  
Las gotas de agua caliente en mi cuello me erizan la piel de todo el cuerpo, mis pezones se hacen chiquitos y cafés. Me entra un escalofrío. Paso mi cabello por mi hombro y lo comienzo a lavar con champú. Es cobre, como el de mi mamá pero con unos matices más rojos e igual de rizado. Ella siempre lo peina, yo sólo lo desenredo.  
Después sigo con mi cuerpo, mi largo cuerpo pálido lleno de pecas y lunares. Largo, pálido y escuálido cuerpo lleno de puntos cafés.  
Soy una copia de mi madre, pero una copia menos hermosa. Salgo de la ducha y tomo una toalla para ir al lavabo a lavarme la cara con unos jabones especiales que me compraron mis padres.  
Quito el vapor del espejo.  
Sus cejas son más angulosas, sus pómulos más marcados, su nariz es perfecta.  
Mi cara es más ovalada, mi nariz sólo es recta y delgada, mis labios son muy gruesos (o eso me parece a mi) y mis cejas son un jardín café sin orden. Pero ella siempre me dice que soy hermosa.  
Me término de enjuagar el rostro y abro la puerta. Doy un traspié a ver a Ed parado frente a la puerta con el puño levantado. Se le enrojecen las mejillas y musita:  
— Estaba a punto de tocar. Buenos días.  
Edward es de mi altura, es pálido como yo, sin pecas, cabello cobre como el de mamá y unos ojos verde Esmeralda divinos. Mamá decía que se parecía a su padre, sólo lo he visto en la fotografía colgada (aquí tenemos que colgar las fotos) en el recibidor, era el día de su boda.  
Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.  
— ¿Vendrás con nosotras a Seattle?— le pregunte intentando parecer alentadora.  
— Ni vuelto a ser diagnosticado loco— respondió con un tono cansado y se metió al baño.  
Edward había sido diagnosticado con esquizofrenia cuando tenía diez. Era de esos casos extraños que llegan muy pronto y sin tener parientes que la padezcan. Sólo sabíamos que escuchaba voces, nunca supimos que le decían, o quienes eran. Para él eran voces y ya. Para nosotros un punto de tensión en la familia.  
Siempre había sido muy inteligente, sabía tocar el piano, la flauta, la guitarra y el violín porque era lo que mantenía las voces a raya. También leía mucho cuando pequeño, después se lo prohibieron. Ahora no puede ir ni a la escuela.  
Decepcionada corrí a vestirme. Algo fácil, me esperaba un viaje de tres horas. Mi madre tenía un grupo de lectura en una biblioteca pública en Seattle. Eran mujeres que leían Austen y Brönte impreso. Su junta era una vez al mes, de ahí se iban a desayunar a algún café y después me llevaba de compras. Decidió invitarme a su junta cuando se dio cuenta de que era la hija a la que menos prestaba atención, y lo entiendo.  
Jacob, siempre fue una persona muy inocente. Si le decías que el mundo de acababa en un año, te creía. Nunca fue bueno en la escuela y los demás chicos siempre se mofaban de él. Jake es grande, tiene el cabello negro y la piel rojiza, pero un poco más clara que mi papá. Al ser un chico sensible, mi madre siempre lo protegía.  
Luego era Ed que con su enfermedad ocupó a mi madre bastante rato en hospitales, psiquiatras y demás. Los mas difíciles fueron los primeros dos años.  
Luego nació Rebecca, que aún se hace pipí en la cama y que quiere que le lean en las noches.  
Yo siempre he sido normal, tranquila, con buenas notas, pocos amigos y un extraño gusto por la soledad. Yo no hacía problemas. Y la verdad es que tampoco me importaba mucho cuando tiempo pasábamos juntas, lo poco que lo hacíamos lo hacíamos bien. Pero su club de los sábados era más para ella.  
Tomo unos jeans claros, una camisa de botones morada, un suéter amarillo y unos botines cafés. Tenía frío.  
Cepillo mi cabello y mientras me veo en el espejo me vi con un aspecto muy simple una cara limpia sin nada más, así que me pongo rímel en las pestañas y tomo un brillo labial. Agarro mi bolso (qué más bien parece un portafolio mochila) y echó mi labial. Observo las cosas que llevo, reproductor, audífonos, cartera, labial, espejo y la pantalla flexible.  
Bajo las escaleras y me dirijo a la cocina donde mi madre le está sirviendo el desayuno a mi papá, a Edward y a Rebecca.  
— Hola, Sarahbella — saluda mi papá sonriente.  
Mi papá y Jake se parecen mucho. Ambos son altos de piel rojiza y cabello oscuro con complexión fuerte. Mi padre tiene algunas arrugas, pero sigue conservando ese mismo cuerpo.  
— Buenos días, papá — respondo sonriendo.  
Edward me mira mientras toma un sorbo de jugo, después baja la mirada y sigue comiendo su omellete.  
— ¿Acompañarás a tu madre hoy? — me pregunta.  
Me había servido agua caliente en una taza y estaba tomando una bolsita de té. Asentí y mi mamá me miró sonriendo muy orgullosa.  
— Bien, diviértanse mucho.  
— ¿Qué harás tú, amor? — inquirió mi madre sirviéndole un plato de avena a mi hermana. Mi papá mordió un pan tostado y respondió con la boca llena:  
— Repararé el cobertizo — sonrió — y tal vez alguien quiera ayudarme...  
— ¡Yo! — gritó Rebecca alzando los brazos muy entusiasmada. Papá rió, miró a Edward después que hizo una ligera sonrisa y asintió.  
Vi que estaba leyendo el periódico discretamente, mi mamá le seleccionaba las noticias, pero en la pantalla flexible se leía con letras rojas la palabra "Desaparecidos".  
— ¿Qué estás leyendo? — preguntó mi madre alterada dispuesta a mover la pantalla. Edward le tomó el brazo y continuo leyendo con desesperación.  
— Espera, mamá — le dije y me acerque para también leer lo que decía. Se detuvo y se juntó a nosotros para también leer.  
Decía así:

Hospital psiquiátrico Saint Mary, Seattle WA. 20 de Mayo de 2044.- Aumentan las desapariciones de internos en el lugar.  
El pasado mes de febrero se anunció la misteriosa desaparición de uno de los enfermos que llevaban más tiempo internados, su nombre era Raphael Kingston un joven de veinticuatro años de edad con personalidad psicópata.  
El joven fue llevado ahí por orden judicial al tener varios cargos de matanza y tortura de perros. Su desaparición fue un misterio. Según las cámaras de vigilancia el joven seguía en su habitación hasta el primer chequeo del día siguiente efectuado a las tres de la madrugada después del gran apagón que sufrió el sector oeste de la ciudad.  
He visto la cinta con Charles Hoffman, director del hospital psiquiátrico. Se ve al joven sentado en su cama sin hacer ningún movimiento, después del apagón y del regreso de las grabaciones el muchacho ya no está. El apagón sólo duró siete minutos. Todas sus pertenencias siguen en el lugar donde las dejo.  
La familia del joven fue investigada y no mostró pruebas de haber ayudado a su hijo a escapar. Su madre está desesperada.  
Después del incidente con Kingston el director Hoffman decidió implantar mejoras en los sistemas de chequeo y de electricidad, pero ninguno fue efectivo.  
La segunda en desaparecer, Linda Low.  
Linda tenía treinta y dos años, había sido internada después de haber tenido varios episodios de paranoia. Desapareció dos semanas después del joven Kingston y en las mismas circunstancias, a excepción del apagón.  
Este fue el video más impactante de los dos que me mostró el director.  
En el video se ve a Linda caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación frotándose los brazos con desesperación. Después parece pegar su espalda a la pared con miedo, cae al suelo y corre a gatas a una esquina, grita palabras sin sentido al aire.  
Sigue así exactamente treinta segundos, después simplemente desaparece.  
Estos fueron los únicos vídeos que me pudieron mostrar, se dice que los demás han sido examinados por la policía.  
En total ya van trece jóvenes de entre treinta y cuatro y quince años que desaparecen en tres meses.  
Su familia los busca por todos lados, existen más de veinte líneas en caso de haber visto al menos a uno, pero nadie ha llamado.  
A continuación, los nombres y fotografías de los desaparecidos:

Raphael Kingston

Linda Low

Anne Mascott

Michael Kent

Matthew Edgware

Nicole Cowper

Jennifer Smith

John Li

Arthur Blake

Julia Ambrose

Cristine Brown

Daniel Surillo

Sofia Williams

Las medidas han sido puestas al máximo y se espera que las desapariciones terminen.

Terminamos de leer y mire a Edward. Él solía ser un internado en Saint Mary. Conocíamos al doctor Hoffman y probablemente conocía alguno de los internos.  
Tenía su mirada perdida, mi papá nos miraba preocupado.  
— ¡Qué historia tan amarillista! – dijo mamá y pasó su mano por la tableta cambiando la página del periódico.  
Edward fruncía sus labios y parecía confundido. Sí, la historia era amarillista pero lo sucedido era verdad. Se había advertido a varios pueblos vecinos de los muchachos desaparecidos porque más de alguno podía hacer algo violento. Pero claro, Edward no lo sabía.  
— Termina el desayuno, Edward. Sarah, termina ese té para irnos — nos ordenó.  
Ed me mira y sé que va a discutir conmigo este asunto cuando se presente la oportunidad. Mi madre piensa que hay muchas cosas que pueden desatar otro episodio, pero siempre lo ha subestimado. Edward es muy fuerte.  
Tomo mi té a toda prisa y levanto los platos de mis hermanos de la mesa, en ese momento mi padre se levanta con aire duro y mira a mi mamá.  
— Ness, necesito hablar contigo.  
Mi madre deja de acomodar los ingredientes del desayuno en el refrigerador y sale con mi papá de la cocina.  
Rebecca sube a cambiarse, pero Edward sigue en su lugar tenso con la mirada perdida. Parecía que ni siquiera estaba respirando, se oía el rechinado de sus dientes.  
— ¿Qué piensas? — pregunto sin mirarlo. Pero el me busca la cara inquietantemente.  
— ¡Qué no! — respondió y se fue abruptamente.  
Mi madre llegó segundos después, calmada como si nada hubiera pasado.  
– ¿Lista? – me sonrió. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y asiento. – Vámonos entonces.  
Sale y se encamina a la salida. Toma su bolsa de la percha de la entrada, agarra el libro de la mesa y sale.  
Camina com tanto garbo y estilo. Después de tener hijos y ser una mujer mayor mi madre se ve reluciente. Joven y muy hermosa. A veces me pregunto si me veré así cuando tenga su edad, con tanta elegancia al caminar, al hablar, siendo tan bella.  
Salgo tras ella y nos subimos a su camioneta. Cerramos la puerta al mismo tiempo, mamá pone su pulgar en un costado del voltante.  
— Bienvenido, Reneesme.  
El nombre de mi madre proviene de juntar el nombre de sus abuelas en uno sólo. Hizo lo mismo con sus primeros tres hijos pero en dos nombres: Jacob Anthony, Edward Charles y Sarah Isabella.  
Jake debió ser William Anthony, pero mi mamá me cuenta que cuando lo vio y se percató que era la misma cara de su esposo desistió y decidió llamarlo como él.  
Su nombre era bastante inusual, el nuestro era una conjugación de nombres que sonaban muy antiguos.  
Mi madre conducía muy rápido, el viaje a Seattle era de tres horas, pero mamá lo solía hacer en dos horas y pico. Así que estuvimos rápido en la carretera.  
Aunque la reserva de La Push no era un lugar gigantesco. Aquí vivían las mismas familias y tal vez una o dos nuevas. Mis hermanos eran amigos de los hijos de los amigos de la infancia de mi padre y, probablemente, mis hijos serian amigos de los hijos de mis amigos.  
Inicialmente vivíamos en Seattle, porque mi madre no soportaba la idea de vivir en un lugar pequeño pero cuando los disturbios por la guerra llegaron a Seattle, mi madre estuvo encantada de volver aquí.  
Mi hermano mayor apenas alcanzaba la adolescencia y Rebecca apenas estaba en el horno.  
Llegamos a la casa de mi abuelo, que era pequeña para una familia considerablemente grande. Mi abuelo, Bill, estuvo encantado, vivía solo y tenía ochenta años.  
Mi padre la arregló, la amplio y la adecuo. A mi me encantaba.  
— ¿Haz sabido de Gerard? — preguntó mi mamá sin mirarme y con un tono despectivo. Últimamente lo usaba cuado hablaba de él. Asentí. — ¿Y bien?  
— Vendrá en vacaciones...  
– Cómo todos...  
– Y quiere hablar conmigo sobre algo muy serio.  
Nos miramos a los ojos. Yo tranquila y mi madre deductiva.  
– Eso no me huele nada bien— dijo después de un rato de silencio.  
A mi tampoco, y sentía muy mal el pensar que la verdad ya me importaba muy poco.  
– Pero creo que tu has perdido el interés – inquirió. – Te conozco.  
– La verdad es que sí. Pero es porque casi no lo veo y...  
Me quede callada... ya no supe como excusarme.  
– No es lo que tu creías– me concluyó mi madre. La mire derrotada y murmuré un sí. – Suele pasar, amor. Pero es parte de la vida.  
– Lo sé.  
Después de eso seguimos un buen tramo en silencio. Hablar de Gerard me ponía seria, pensativa. Pero hoy la calefacción me relaja junto con la niebla y el sonido suave de las gotas cayendo, me duerme.  
Creo que dormito un buen rato y cuando vi que comenzábamos a transbordar en el ferry desperté.  
Vi el libro que estaba sobre el tablero.  
Sentido y Sensibilidad. Austen. Reprimí una mueca.  
–¿Austen? – pregunté señalando con la cabeza el libro.  
– No sé porque la odias – respondió resentida.  
– No la odio, pero me aburre muchísimo.  
Mi madre frunció el ceño como si eso le pareciera absurdo y me reí de ella.  
Vi como la comisura de sus labios se elevó.  
– ¿Entrarás con nosotras a la reunión? – preguntó con esperanza.  
Sonreí con un poco de pena y ella supo que no. Sus intentos por inculcarme los clásicos románticos no funcionaban. Suspira.  
— ¿Qué harás mientras tanto?  
— Caminar por los pasillos, sin rumbo. Como siempre. Tal vez busque algún título interesante y me siente a leer un poco. No sé. Ver fotografías.  
Asintió pensativa. El ferry comenzó a moverse, estábamos aparcadas entre una camioneta van verde botella que llevaba a tres niños embobados en las pantallas flexibles. La madre iba en el asiento del piloto pintándose los labios. Los miraba absorta, ella no podía vernos, la camioneta de mi madre era de vidrios polarizados, a ambas nos gustaba esa sensación de privacidad.  
Mi estómago gruñía. Tenía hambre, y pasarían al menos dos horas hasta que pudiera comer algo.  
— Bajemos — ordenó mi madre. — Siempre me ha dado pavor que se unda el ferry y nosotros en los autos.  
Torcí los ojos mientras abría la puerta del auto. Subimos las escaleras y nos paramos en uno de los balcones. Mirando el río, dejándonos que nos despeinara.  
— Estoy preocupada por Edward — me contó consternada. — Esas noticias no le hacen bien, él conocía a varios de los muchachos desaparecidos.  
— Me lo imaginaba, por eso se veía tan pensativo esta mañana...  
Mamá mira a lo lejos, ya podemos alcanzar a ver la silueta de la gran ciudad.  
— Hay cosas que aún no entienden, pero quiero que sepas que confió en ustedes. Confió mucho en ti, Sarah. Honestamente, sé que tu eres mi único soporte con tus hermanos.  
La mire con un poco de miedo, no sabía a que venían palabras tan profundas. No sabía a que cosas se refería realmente, y tuve miedo en el fondo. Mi madre no solía hablar con ese tono tan severo, tampoco de manera tan misteriosa.  
— Tu padre también se esfuerza mucho, pero después todo va a depender de ustedes. Y confió en ti, Sarah.  
Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, me abrazo. Me tomo entre sus brazos, sus manos masaje abran mi espalda. Mi madre era un poco más bajita que yo así que sentía su mentón sobre mi hombro. Le regrese el abrazo igual de fuerte, sin menos cariño pero con mucha confusión.  
Después de soltarnos y de otro rato de silencio (cosa que a ninguna de las dos nos incomodaba), comenzamos a platicar de cosas más alegres.  
Mamá estaba segura de que me iban a aceptar en ambas universidades y me preguntaba que cual prefería. Yo quería irme a Chicago, siempre lo preferí sobre Toronto, no tanto la universidad o la carrera, si no la ciudad. Llena de tantas culturas diferentes, tantos edificios, tantas personas, tanto que fotografiar.  
Mi madre prefería Toronto, solo por ser declarada una de las ciudades más seguras del mundo (junto con el país más neutral y amable del mundo). Canadá no había entrado a la guerra y, aún cuando la guerra ya había terminado, continuo con su postura neutral. Esa era la razón principal por la que mi madre adoraba esa universidad, incluyendo el hecho de que era mucho más cercana que la de Chicago.  
Cuando estuvimos en el puerto ya en nuestro auto, mi madre comenzó a hacer una lista de las cosas que le gustaría comprar para nuestra tarde de compras.  
Habíamos preparado la comida desde ayer para poder llegar tarde hoy, porque mi madre, como buena gurú del estilo, tardaba bastante tiempo haciendo sus compras.  
Su estilo era a la moda pero elegante, siempre de acuerdo a su "edad", aunque muchas veces la confundieran con mi hermana mayor.  
La verdad adoraba hablar de ropa con ella, sabía sobre muchas cosas. Su estilo era más arreglado, ella siempre se vestía bien y trataba de usar accesorios; un collar para esto, sombrero para esto otro (¡que no sea del mismo color porque no es fiesta de la realeza!). Yo no me esforzaba por vestirme tan bien siempre, ella nunca me decía que me veía mal, siempre me decía que sabía que me iba bien y que no. Eso significa, bien pero no extraordinario.  
Zapatos, faldas, botines, pantalones, jeans, etc, etc...  
Nos dirigimos a la Biblioteca Universal "Planetario" mientras decidíamos que usar en caso de salir a Hawaii de vacaciones.  
Cuando la guerra estalló, toda la información estaba en internet, los libros eran cosa del pasado y el régimen empezó a cazarlos, como de broma primero los libros, quemándolos de puerta por puerta, y de manera voluntaria muchas veces. Después poco a poco empezaron con el internet. Enciclopedias, vídeos, audiolibros, podcasts, imágenes, lugares...todo comenzó a desaparecer de la red con justificaciones de leyes idiotas inventadas por el régimen.  
Así qué un grupo de personas decidió dar su vida por la información, la ocultaron por seis años y cuando la guerra término hace dos, toda la información fue restablecida y los libros sobrevivientes donados a las Bibliotecas Universales.  
En el mundo existen ochenta B.U. ahí están libros, archivos y postales o fotografías antiguas, y en algunos tan importantes como la Biblioteca Universal "Versalles" hasta pinturas y esculturas. Son como centros culturales que contienen toda la información y cultura del mundo. Es la razón principal por la cual adoro ir.  
Navegamos entre el tráfico, pasamos por edificios altísimos, y calles abarrotadas de personas. Por un tramo conducíamos debajo del metro.  
Cuando llegamos, estacionamos el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo, tomamos el ticket de la maquinita y subimos las escaleras.  
En la entrada había una señora que saludo enérgicamente a mi madre y a mi. Yo no sabía quien era pero me di cuenta de que era compañera de mamá. Era una mujer bajita, de esas que están entre la madurez y la vejez. Su cabello era gris y llevaba una sombrilla rosada con la cabeza de un flamingo en la punta. Reí bajito.  
— Hola, Amber ¿qué tal? — la saludó mamá dándole un abrazo. La señora se mostró muy feliz. Y después de platicarle que había ido al doctor por lo de su rodilla comenzamos a caminar dentro.  
La biblioteca es un edificio con forma de cilindro horizontal partido por mitad. Por fuera se veían unas vigas verdes torcidas en forma circular y unidas por paneles de cristal con la misma tonalidad verdosa, dentro era un enorme pasillo de dos pisos con muchas salas y dos patios. En la recepción habían dos grandes pantallas y dos paredes repletas de cajitas llenas de las famosas tarjetas bibliográficas. Ahí te buscabas la información que fuera y te decía en que biblioteca estaba y, si se tenía una copia de esta, dónde estaba.  
Ahí me llamó la atención un bibliotecario que parecía estar acomodando las fichas. Tenía dos cajones afuera y como dos montones de fichas fuera. Lo primero que vi, y por lo que me llamó la atención, fue por su espalda y su altura pero más lo primero. Era un muchacho de hombros muy anchos y cintura reducida. Mediría casi dos metros. Traía una camisa negra de mangas largas y parecía de algodón, unos jeans oscuros y unos tenis de agujeta negros. Era muy blanco y usaba lentes. Parecía estar en un apuro buscando algo. Me reí.  
— ¡Pero qué muchacho tan atractivo! — susurró Amber. Mi madre asintió sin mirarlo si quiera.  
Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a las primeras escaleras, ahí arriba estarían ya las demás mujeres del club. Se escuchaban sus risas y parloteos. Las mire entretenida. Mamá dejo subir primero a Amber y me miró.  
Mis padres eran muy sobreprotectores, así que la idea de que me anduviera sola un buen rato nunca le parecía bien a mi progenitora.  
— ¿Por dónde estarás?— preguntó sacando su bolso.  
— Por ahí — respondí sin darle importancia. Me miró con una ceja arriba. —¡Vamos mamá, estaré aquí dentro! No saldré para nada, nunca he salido.  
Suspiró y me dio un billete.  
— Por sí te da hambre. Nos vemos al rato.  
Me dio un beso en la frente y subió de manera cansada. Cuando estuvo arriba salí corriendo a mi sección favorita.  
La sección fotográfica.


	2. El primer giro de una vida

**Hola, este es el capítulo dos. Tiendo a hacer los capítulos muy largos y aún así creo que voy muy rápido. Alguna sugerencia u opinión, contáctenme. **

**Saludos (:**

Corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación. En las paredes se veían fotografías de momentos importantes en la historia mundial. Subían y bajaban iluminando todo el cuarto. En una pared había unos ficheros donde se separaban los libros de fotografías por mitad de siglo. Aunque también podías pedirle al asistente artificial que buscara ciertas fotografías.

— Muéstrame las fotografías más famosas de la historia.  
La imágenes que paseaban por la habitación de detuvieron, desaparecieron y en medio de un fondo negro salió la primera imagen. Puse mis cosas en un escritorio cercano y me senté en la alfombra verde que cubría el piso.  
— Guerrillero Heroico. Alberto Korda. Cinco de Mayo de mil novecientos sesenta— dijo la voz femenina.  
Era una fotografía del Che mirando a lo lejos. Era una fotografía que había sido muy utilizada en los tiempos de guerra, para acentuar la rebeldía del pueblo. La había visto muchas veces en las manifestaciones de Seattle.  
— Siguiente — ordene sentándome en el suelo frente a la pantalla de la pared.  
La fotografía desapareció.  
— Nagasaki. Mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco. Fotografía por La Fuerza Área de los Estados Unidos.  
Vi al gigantesco hongo de humo. Hice una mueca.  
— Siguiente.  
La fotografía desapareció como la primera y esta ahora fue peor.  
— La Niña de Vietnam. Mil novecientos setenta y dos. Fotografía de Nic Ut.  
Era la fotografía de una niña corriendo desnuda mientras lloraba. Atrás se ven unos soldados. Me sentí agobiada.  
— Siguiente.  
— La Protesta Silenciosa. Mil novecientos sesenta y tres. David Halberstam.  
Era una persona sentada, con grandes llamas al rededor de él.  
—¡Siguiente!  
— No deberías ver esas cosas...— dijo una voz suavemente detrás de mi. Me giré rápidamente y vi al muchacho alto de la entrada.  
— Tengo edad, tal vez no tenga credencial de la biblioteca, pero soy suficientemente mayor. Aparte, la información es libre y tu como bibliotecario deberías de saberlo. Ahora, déjame tranquila — le contesté rápidamente.  
Si hay algo en este mundo que odio, detesto y no puedo soportar es que me ordenen que hacer. Y más un hombre extraño.  
Lo ignore, miré la foto que tenía enfrente. Era un niño de color, africano muriéndose de hambre gateando en el suelo. Me estremecí.  
El hombre llegó y se paró a mi lado. Vi sus tenis impecables.  
— No soy un bibliotecario...  
— Siguiente — ordene ignorándolo de nuevo.  
Ahora era la fotografía del hombre en la luna. Era un astronauta y se veía el vacío espacio a sus espaldas.  
El muchacho tenía acento inglés, me sorprendí.  
Se atravesó en frente de mi para ir a los ficheros. No me inmute, de seguro lo hacia para molestar.  
— Siguiente.  
— Beso de despedida a la Guerra. Mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco. Víctor Jorgensen.  
— Me gusta mucho esa fotografía— comentó el joven. Bufé sin mirarlo. Su voz se oía detrás de mi, supuse que se había sentado en el escritorio donde estaban mis cosas, me alarmé.  
— Termina la presentación. Gracias — dije a la computadora.  
— Un placer ayudarle — respondió volviendo a poner las imágenes flotantes y a iluminar el cuarto.  
Me levanté y miré al muchacho. Había hecho mis cosas hacia la orilla de la mesa y ahora estaba absorto mirando un libro de fotografías de la ultima mitad del siglo diescinueve. Esas la había visto la visita anterior. Atravesé mi mano casi rozándole la nariz (una nariz griega de esas perfectas) y sorprendido (casi asustado) se volteo hacia mi.  
Era muy guapo, de eso no había duda. Su cabello era completamente negro, su piel parecía de porcelana. Sus ojos, grandes de un gris azuloso inusual, estaban protegidos por unos lentes rectangulares de montura de plastico azul muy oscuro, casi negro. Tenía una barba que le cubría casi la mitad de la cara que parecía de un par de semanas, pero estaba impecablemente recortada. Levantó sus pobladas cejas y abrió mucho los ojos. No le dije nada, sólo tome mis cosas y salí de la habitación muy molesta.  
Me fui caminando a paso normal, sin correr ahora. Empece a vagar por los corredores, los cuartos. Llegué a los libros de la sección de novelas y comencé a buscar lentamente, fijándome en los títulos.  
Leer en impreso siempre me pareció algo pesado. Era mas incomodo que leer en virtual y aquí no podías cambiar tamaños o colores. Pero si algo disfrutaba de la lectura impresa eran los olores.  
Cuando volvieron a imprimir algunos títulos (por lo regular clásicos y novedades), mi madre compró algunos, los puso en la sala de estar y nos dio la libertad de tomarlos siempre. El problema era que aun eran caros, pero mi madre los adoraba. A mi me encantaba el olor, solía tomarlos ojearlos y embarrar mi nariz.  
Aquí hacia lo mismo a escondidas, como una adicta. Tomaba un titulo interesante, lo olía y leía la primera pagina; los títulos que me agradaban los escribía para conseguirlos después.  
Mi hambre volvió a surgir, ya me había hartado de mirar libros y aún faltaban al menos media hora más para que mi madre saliera.  
En el primer patio había una cafetería pequeña, donde vendían café, tes, pan, galletas y tal vez alguna golosina o una bolsa de papas fritas. Mamá me había dado diez dólares y con eso me sobraba para comprar algún tentempié.  
Me dirigí allí. Ambos patios estaban protegidos por domos virtuales que mostraban imágenes de cielos de algún otro país en tiempo real, como hoy estaba nublado, habían programado el cielo de la ciudad de Antsirabe, Madagascar. Era un cielo soleado sin ninguna nube.  
Pase por el stand de control para que revisaran que no traía ningún documento o libro y me dejaron pasar, camine tranquilamente a la cafetería, pedí un café y unas galletas de avena y me fui a sentar a una de las mesas.  
Saqué mi tableta flexible y me puse a leer, este mes leía a Hemingway y Adiós a las Armas. Después de un rato de absorción llegó de nuevo a pararse a mi lado.  
Ahora traía un café en una mano y una cajetilla de cigarros en otra.  
— Hola — saludó ahora tímidamente.  
Lo vi atónita, sin creerlo, cerré los ojos y respiré, estaba a punto de irme de nuevo sin dirigirle palabra, pero después volvió a hablar.  
— Sólo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento allá dentro. No fue muy amable. — Se calló de repente y escuché su respiración, estaba agitado. — Es sólo que me parece un tema muy...oscuro y perturbador para una chica como tú.  
Lo miré con mis cejas arriba, y con aire altanero le respondí:  
— Y si te digo que estoy haciendo mi especialidad en fotografía de guerra y necesito ver esas fotografías ¿aún piensas que es un tema muy oscuro y perturbador para "una chica como yo"?  
Sonrió y dijo "Sí" moviendo los hombros hacia arriba. No podía creerlo.  
Mire mi lectura, suspiré y fingí volver a leer de nuevo.  
— Porque no creo que hagas tu especialidad en eso...— dijo atropelladamente. — ¿Te importa si me siento?  
— Hay cinco mesas vacías con asiento para cuatro personas cada una, claro que no me importa que te sientes en cualquiera de esas mesas.  
Rió mirando el suelo, después subió la cara hacia el domo y dijo con dificultad, tragando saliva:  
— Me refiero a si no te importa que me siente en esta mesa.  
¡¿Por qué demonios seguía hablándome!?  
— Si con eso me dejas de molestar, esta bien.  
Pensé que se iba a sentar en la banca frente a mi, pero en lugar de eso se sentó a mi lado. Pudo ser más incómodo, pero él guardó una respetuosa distancia de unos veinte centímetros, cruzó su brazo izquierdo apoyando lo sobré la mesa y con su otra mano comenzó a tomarse parsimoniosamente su café.  
Estudié con cuidado a ese extraño muchacho, que por un momento pareció olvidarse de mi. Tenía un lunar de mediano tamaño en la base de la quijada, debajo de su oreja izquierda. Después de darle otro sorbo a su café, volvió a prestarme atención.  
— No creo que estés haciendo una especialidad en eso por tres simples razones— sentenció pero no dijo nada más.  
— ¿Qué son...? — apuré después de un momento de silencio.  
— La fotografía del primer hombre en la luna y "Beso de despedida a la Guerra" no cuentan como fotografía de guerra, aun cuando tengan algo que ver con una.  
Touché.  
Me miró a los ojos, los suyos no eran azules claros, eran grises con tonalidades de azul. Me pregunté si con alguna luz distinta se le verían morados. De repente bajó su vista y sus orejas se pusieron rojas. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos y separaba y juntaba sus rodillas.  
Empecé a comer una galleta lentamente mientras miraba a lo lejos.  
— ¿Vienes seguido? — preguntó con el vaso de plástico cerca de sus labios.  
— Una vez al mes por lo regular...— contesté con la boca llena. — ¿ Y tu?  
Pareció dudar en responder, dio un trago largó a su café.  
— Acabo de llegar. Tengo...un trabajo por un pueblo cercano — dudó. — Y no quería perder la oportunidad de venir por unos cuantos libros, llámame romántico, pero odio leer en pantalla.  
Acaricie mi pantalla en acto reflejo, él la observó con un poco de desdén.  
— Hacen que me duela la cabeza — declaró.  
— Mi madre me dice lo mismo — comenté al ver que no iba a decir nada más.  
— ¿Es ella a la que esperas? — preguntó con interés. Asentí despacio. — ¿Y dónde está ahora?  
— Tiene un club de lectura...pero no me gustan los libros que leen. — Sonrió.  
— ¿Por?  
— Son aburridos— dije comiendo galleta. — Literatura inglesa...  
— ¿No te gusta? — inquirió.  
— Me gustan mucho algunos escritores pero los que ellas escogen los evito. — Por su mirada supe que esperaba saber cuales eran, tenía ojos muy expresivos. — Brönte, Jane Austen, Tolstoi...más bien no es literatura inglesa, más bien son lecturas románticas y ya. Adoran a Shakespeare...  
— La leyenda dice que Shakespeare no escribió ninguna de sus obras — apuntó como si eso fuera un chisme de algún conocido. Tomo la cajetilla de cigarrillos la abrió y me ofreció — ¿Gustas?  
— No, gracias — respondí sonriente.  
— Tu sí eres lista — comentó mientras sacaba un encendedor de su mochila. — ¿Te molesta que fume cerca? — preguntó al percatarse que lo miraba fijamente.  
— Mi madre tiene una regla anti nicotina en mi casa, si me huele a humo estaré en problemas — conteste tímidamente. El muchacho me miró suspicaz, tomó su vaso, su mochila y se sentó lo más alejado de mi.  
— Razón dos por la cual sé que no estudias una especialidad.  
Puse los ojos en blanco. Él se quitó los lentes, y disfrutaba cada calada. Ver a un hombre fumar siempre se me había hecho algo muy atractivo, él ya lo era así que sentí un espasmo en el estómago.  
— ¿Cuál es la tres?  
— Defendiste mucho el hecho de que tenías edad para ver esas cosas, un estudiante no se hubiera inmutado o hubiera aclarado su situación desde el principio.  
Reí, era observador. Tímido, pero observador.  
Terminé mi galleta de avena y empece a tomar mi café que ya no estaba tan caliente.  
— Entonces, te disgustan las novelas románticas — supuso.  
— Sólo las que meten mucho rollo y los protagonistas son masoquistas.  
Me miró sorprendido y después sonrió enseñando todos los a dientes.  
— ¿Cumbres Borrascosas? — reía. Tenía una risa constante y limpia. Me asombre mucho cuando lo dijo, le había atinado al momento. Le sonreí.  
Mi pantalla sonó y marcó la pantalla verde, el nombre de "Mamá" apareció en la pantalla.  
Mi compañero dejó de reír y yo contesté. Mi madre parecía histérica por saber donde estaba aún cuando apenas hacían dos minutos de terminada su reunión. Contesté con monosílabos y le dije que me esperara ahí. Cuando terminé la llamada mi compañero ya estaba de pie y había tirado la basura, incluyendo mi bolsa de papel donde tenía mis galletas.  
— Yo también me tengo que ir — dijo encogiendo sus hombros. Tomé mi bolso y mi café.  
— Perdón por hacerte enfadar hace rato — se disculpó.  
— Yo también fui muy grosera contigo, lo siento.  
Ambos sonreímos, ahora él tenía las mejillas y las orejas bastante ruborizadas.  
— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó agitado de nuevo, vi como su labio inferior desaparecía.  
— ¿Cómo te llamas tú? — Algo malo en mi le encantaba verlo ruborizarse.  
— Víctor — contestó dejando de pronunciar la erre con su acento inglés. — ¿Y tú?  
Me reí fuertemente, tenía adrenalina en mi estómago en lugar de jugos gástricos. Nunca había hecho eso y me sonó divertido cuando lo pensé.  
— ¿Prefieres mi nombre o mi número?  
Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, abrió su mochila y me paso su tableta flexible (última generación). Recordé como había dicho que le dolía la cabeza con esas cosas.  
— Son necesarias estos días por más romántico que se sea — se defendió adivinando mi expresión. Reí. Escribí mi número en su agenda (sin nombre) y le devolví el dispositivo.  
— Un placer ser grosera contigo, Víctor — le extendí la mano. Él la estrechó y volvió a ruborizarse.  
Comencé a caminar y el me gritó a mis espaldas:  
¿Cómo sabré que es tu número de verdad?  
— Nunca digo palabra al momento de contestar un número desconocido. Llámame esta noche y lo verás.  
Y me fui corriendo. Mi madre platicaba con un grupo de mujeres, cuando me vio llegar su expresión pasó de ansiedad a un alivio inmenso.  
— Iremos a desayunar al Vía Margutta 51 Café — me anunció. Asentí emocionada, era de mis cafés favoritos. Y la seguí, dos señoras más se fueron con nosotras en la parte de atrás. Subí a la camioneta sentí un olor ligero a cigarrillo en mi cabello, así que me empece a trenzar.  
— ¿Cómo te la pasaste? ¿Encontraste algo divertido?  
Me reí bajito.  
— Sí, vi algunas fotografías, y encontré algunas historias que me gustaría leer.  
Mi madre me buscó la mirada, sonreí tratando de parecer tranquila. Es bien sabido que las madres tienen un sexto sentido con sus hijos o simplemente nos conocen demasiado bien.  
— Estuviste con alguien — dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Solté una pequeña risa y mire hacia el camino. — ¡¿Gerard vino a verte?!  
Una piedra cayó en mi estómago, me había emocionado tanto con alguien más y lo había olvidado a él, en menos de una hora. Pero es que era algo que no había sentido nunca, una emoción de conocer a alguien que me inquietaba y alegraba al mismo tiempo. ¿Está mal encontrar a alguien después de tanta ausencia?  
— Oh, diablos — susurró consternada. — Cariño, está bien...tu has hecho lo posible y si no ha funcionado, pues...— negó la cabeza con frustración.— Deberías terminarlo, si las cosas no funcionan más, no veo por qué darle larga...  
— Aún no estoy lista para eso— admití en voz inaudible, per aún así mi madre me escuchó. Me acaricio con cariño la cabeza.  
— Y...¿quién era el chico?— preguntó después como quien no quiere la cosa. La miré sonriente, sabía que no iba a creerlo.  
— El bibliotecario de la entrada...  
—¡¿ El alto guapo!? — preguntó la señora Amber desde atrás. No había reparado que era ella y otra mujer llamada Lucy eran las que habían entrado a la camioneta. Mi madre frunció el ceño igual que lo haría Edward y dijo: "No lo vi". Me fijé en la ventana y las personas caminando bajo la llovizna que comenzaba.  
— Se llamaba Víctor — giré a ver a la señora Amber — y no era bibliotecario.  
La señora de cabello entre canoso soltó una carcajada y yo reí con ella.  
Llegamos a Vía Margutta 51, y bajé con la misma hambre que tenía desde que llegué. En el restaurante las señoras platicaban de sus vidas diarias y reían. La menor era una muchacha tímida llamada Anne, era recién casada y tendría unos treinta años. En este desayuno todas las demás mujeres (una fuente constante de sabiduría y experiencia) le dieron un consejo para su marido. Reí mucho y comí mucho, pedí un desayuno completo, fruta, te, un bizcocho y un gran baguette. Mamá estaba sorprendida.  
Cuando nos fuimos al centro comercial no volvió a sacar el tema de Gerard o el de mi nuevo amigo, decidí no decirle que le había dado mi número a un muchacho desconocido. Era tan exagerada que sabría que pondría el grito en el cielo.  
Platicamos sobre que quería de regalo de cumpleaños, de la llegada de mi hermano Jake desde Vancouver, el trabajo de papá, el gran cambio de Ed, que ahora parecía más tranquilo y menos susceptible que antes.  
Compramos más cosas de las que deberíamos, le compramos camisas nuevas a papá, mamá compró unos jeans, yo compré dos pares de zapatos nuevos y mamá me adjuntó un vestido de cócteles, conseguimos la casa de muñecas tan deseada por Rebbeca pero decidimos apartarla para que fuera regalo de navidad; y para Edward compramos un traje completo, porque el único que tenía le quedaba muy corto.  
Esta vez regresamos temprano, había días en que podíamos volver a casa cerca de las ocho de la noche, pero esta vez estuvimos en La Push a las cinco.  
Llegamos a la casa y mamá metió la lasaña al horno. Encontramos a mis hermanos y a mi padre en el cobertizo, Rebbeca estaba sentada jugando con unas llaves inglesas, Ed le ayudaba sosteniendo una tabla en el techo mientras mi padre clavaba el otro lado.  
— ¡Oh, al fin volvieron! Moríamos de hambre — dijo mi padre terminando su labor y bajando rápidamente a besar a mi madre. Edward se quitó los guantes y se metió a la casa con apuro.  
Después de un momento nos metimos los cuatro y entonces Edward grito:  
— ¡Mamá, la receta se tiene que cambiar hoy!  
Bajó las escaleras y mi madre se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano.  
— Lo olvidé...— mi padre y yo la miramos expectantes— Emmm...¿Jacob, podrías llevarlo?  
Mi padre la miró preocupado mientras se rascaba la cabeza, mi mamá puso cara de preocupación.  
— Tengo que terminar el techo antes de que llueva...  
— ¿Por qué tuviste que desmontarlo todo? — le reclamó mamá frustrada.  
Mi papá me miró desesperado, cuando mi madre se enojaba con él, su mundo se le venía encima.  
— Yo puedo llevarlo...— dije bajito. Papá me miró y negó la cabeza suavemente. Mamá exhaló fuertemente.  
— Edward ¿Cuál es el horario de la farmacia? — preguntó sin vernos.  
— Para estas medicinas es hasta las siete en punto, ma' — respondió inmediato.  
Reneeesme dio un profundo suspiro, cerró los ojos, pareció que contaba hasta diez y cuando habló lo hizo como si nos mandara a un viaje larguísimo, llena de preocupación.  
— Sarah, ¿podrías llevar a tu hermano, por favor?  
— Claro, mamá.  
Jacob me miraba muy sorprendido. A mi también me costó un poco creer que había cedido con tanta facilidad.  
— ¿Qué vayan en mi auto? — preguntó mi padre a mi madre, acercándose tímidamente a ella. Mamá tomó su mano y me pareció que mi papá le dijo algo al oído.  
— Sí, que se lo lleven.  
Edward bajó dos minutos después, con una chaqueta y la pantalla flexible de mi madre en su mano.  
— Ya sabes que hacer, Ed — le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. — Sarah, es una hora con treinta minutos de ida, son tres en total. Tardarán veinte minutos en la farmacia cuando mucho, los quiero en casa antes de las nueve, ¿entendiste?  
A veces me daba cuenta de que mi madre era una loca y eso me daba miedo.  
Asentí firmemente; papá nos acompaño a su auto.  
— Conecta tu pantalla al auto por si se pierden — me ordenó. — Parece que tu madre al fin se da cuenta de lo mayores que son ya — me susurró sonriente.  
— Espero que tengas razón — le respondí antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y entrar al automóvil.  
— Pantalla puesta y aquí para antes de las nueve — nos señaló a ambos. Asentimos enérgicamente. — Con cuidado.  
Puse mi pantalla en la hendidura de tablero, esta se imantó e iluminó instantáneamente. Después pegué mi dedo pulgar derecho al ovalo verde que estaba al costado del volante. Sentí una línea caliente que escaneaba mi dedo.  
— Bienvenida, Sarah — dijo la voz automatizada. Despedimos a mi padre con la mano y comencé a conducir.  
— No sé quien necesita pastillas, si mamá o yo — comentó Ed con los pies en el tablero.  
— Sí, últimamente ha estado más histérica, me empieza a asustar — puse los ojos en blanco.  
— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — preguntó cuando pasamos Forks, una ciudad vecina.  
— Tranquilo. Sin nada nuevo — mentí. — Mamá te compró un traje nuevo.  
— Uh, ¿qué color?  
— Negro...  
— Bastante versátil.  
— Sí. ¿Qué tal tu día?  
— Extraño — admitió reflexivo. — Cuando se fueron papá recibió muchas llamadas, ¿sabes? Me dijo que eran clientes, pero tomó todas las llamadas en el jardín, apenas si vibraba su teléfono se salía inmediatamente. Pero me hizo prometer que no le contaría a nadie...  
— Bueno, al menos le ayudaste con el cobertizo, eso no es común de ti.  
Empezó a reír maliciosamente, lo miré. Cuando su enfermedad no estaba tan controlada como ahora esos ataques pasaban con frecuencia pero por su mirada traviesa supe que de verdad se reía de algo.  
— Fue más porque ayer me encontró leyendo a un libro a escondidas...  
— ¿Qué libro?  
Volvió a soltar una carcajada maliciosa, recargó su cabeza en el cabezal del asiento para suspirar con complacencia y decir con voz retorcida: "El extraño caso del Doctor Jeykill y Míster Hyde"  
La boca se me abrió de incredulidad, las historias de terror estaban en la lista de lecturas prohibidas para Edward hecha por mi madre. Y más si trataban de monstruos de personalidades múltiples.  
— ¡¿ Y te lo quitó o algo?!  
— ¡No! Solamente miró el título, se sentó junto a mi y me dijo: Mira Ed, creo en ti y confió en tu madurez. Si estas leyendo esto es porque creo que te sientes mejor y más confiado sobre tus límites. Pero no le digas a mamá y oculta bien eso. Y se fue...  
— Vaya...  
— Y le creo todo lo que dijo — dijo con franqueza.  
— ¿Por?  
— Cuando recién me diagnosticaron, Jacob me evitaba lo más que podía. Ahora hasta me invita a ayudarlo con los arreglos de la casa — reía, pero sabía que lo decía en serio.  
— ¿Y cómo conseguiste el libro?  
— Geroge está vendiendo los que le pertenecieron a su tía abuela y me vendió ese por dos dólares. Pero espero conseguir más...  
— ¿Dos dólares? ¡Eso es una ganga! — dije asombrada del desperdicio que hacía sobre esos libros.  
— ¡Es viejísimo y sólo son noventa y seis páginas, no iba a pagar más! Sin mencionar que es todo lo que tenía ahorrado.  
Mi pantalla se puso en verde.  
— Llamada entrante, número desconocido — anuncio la voz femenina.  
Me acordé de la única llamada desconocida que esperaba hoy. No había pensado mucho en eso hasta que Ed me volvió a preguntar mi día. Mi estómago volvió a sentirse como cuando le di mi número y me dieron ganas de patalear, pero me contuve porque seguía conduciendo.  
— No contestes, debe ser Ulley...—dijo molesto. La duda me invadió.  
— ¿Por qué dices?  
— Es un número de Seattle, no contestes. Enójate bien con el idiota de tu novio...  
— Estoy esperando una llamada de un número desconocido de Seattle...  
— ¿De quién, eh? — preguntó entre divertido e incrédulo.  
— De un chico que conocí hoy...— llena por la ansiedad y la desesperación de ser descubierta, decidí hacer un trato. — Mira, yo no digo nada sobre tu tráfico de libros y la hermandad con mi papá si tu no dices nada de Víctor.  
Se quedó en silencio y cruzó los brazos.  
— ¿Así qué se llama Víctor, eeeeeeh? — supliqué con mi mirada.— Está bien, está bien.  
—¡Gracias! Ahora cierra el pico y ni siquiera respires. — tome una gran bocanada de aire— Tomar llamada.  
Dos segundos de silencio.  
— ¿Hola? — saludo con su acento que pareció cantado. Me mordí el labio. — Lo siento, no pude esperar hasta esta noche, me mataba la curiosidad de saber si este era de verdad tu número...  
Sólo oíamos su respiración fuerte del otro lado de la línea. Edward me miró con expresión sarcástica.  
— Y ahora hasta dudo que este sea un número activo...— dijo Víctor. Guardó silencio de nuevo. — Bueno, si lo es, quiero que sepas que de verdad me gustaría verte o mínimo hablar contigo otra vez. Este es mi número...adiós.  
— Adiós — respondí. Escuchamos como rió suavemente.  
— Adiós...  
— Llamada Terminada.  
Mi corazón latía rápido y retumbaba en mi cuerpo. Me temblaban las manos y quería gritar, sonreír y reírme. Extrañaba esa sensación de felicidad y emoción extrema que te inflan el pecho y parece que vas a volar.  
Chillé con la boca cerrada a causa de la emoción mientras Edward me miraba sonriendo sin poder creerlo...  
— ¿Era muy guapo y británico?  
— Sí — respondí en un suspiro — y era muy tímido. Sin mencionar que sabía de que le hablaba cuando estábamos en la biblioteca...  
— Sarah, el inglés británico es la madre de nuestro inglés...  
Le di un manotazo sin verlo.  
— Me refiero a que conocía de los autores que le hablaba y de fotografías, también supo de fotografías. ¿Cuándo sabrá Gerard de fotografías? ¡Nunca!  
Me miró, con ojos y boca sonrientes. Mi hermano Edward era un muchacho atractivo. Se veía desgarbado, caminaba agachado, pero sus ojos eran un atractivo enorme, el verde que tenían llamaba mucho la atención.  
— Bueno, no importa, te veo muy emocionada y eso me gusta. Porque para que un idiota te llame así la atención es por algo.  
Lo sonreí ampliamente.  
Cuando llevábamos la mayor parte del trayecto, vi como Ed se tensó y comenzó a mirar los laterales sin mover un músculo. Luego miró a la ventana y buscaba algo en lo más profundo de bosque.  
— Sarah, maneja más rápido.  
Lo mire asustada, pero no le hice caso. A veces los delirios de Ed solían pasarse de la raya y mamá siempre me dijo que debíamos ignorarlo y tratar de calmarlo.  
— ¿Qué te pasa? Tranquilo, todo está bien, vamos bien. Ya casi llegamos.  
Cerró los ojos y respiró.  
— Si no manejas más rápido nos van a alcanzar— me miró con gravedad.  
Pero yo vi la carretera, por los laterales vi que no había ningún otro auto. Me calmé y vi hacia enfrente.  
Pero en esa fracción de segundo algo paso frente al auto, como una mancha negra que voló frente a nosotros. Me dije que era un pájaro, ese fue mi primer pensamiento. Luego vi a Edward que trataba de mover los espejos laterales.  
— Sarah, no estoy bromeando.  
Otra mancha negra voló por su lado.  
—¡Sarah maneja rápido, ya!  
Pise el acelerador, alcanzamos rápidamente los ciento veinte kilómetros por hora cuando las manchas se empezaron a multiplicar, lo que fuera nos estaba rodeando.  
Traté de acelerar más cuando la voz femenina dijo:  
"Control parental, velocidad limite alcanzada"  
Edward maldijo por lo bajo. Ya entrábamos a los límites de la ciudad ya pasábamos edificios y algunas casas, pero las manchas cada vez se nos iban acercando más y más.  
— ¡Entra al centro comercial ahí! ¡Rápido!  
Uno de los centros comerciales de más caché de Port Angeles estaba muy cerca de nosotros y estaba abarrotado de personas. Pero no estaba segura de si eso iba a evitar a lo que fueran esas cosas de la carretera que nos siguieran. Tomé mal un retorno, estacioné mal el auto pero mi miedo me ahogaba. Edward y yo bajamos del auto corriendo y entramos al centro comercial. No podía dejar de correr, tenía las piernas y el resto del cuerpo tenso. Chocábamos contra las personas pero no dejamos de correr, Ed tomaba mi mano y me guiaba entre todos.  
Cuando llegamos a la parte más alta, Ed se congeló. Había tanta gente que no alcanzaba a distinguirlo bien, pero cuando lo vi se fue todo a los pies.  
Era el mismo hombre que estaba en la fotografía de nuestro recibidor, y era igual a Edward. No nos había visto, parecía estar buscando a alguien más entre la multitud, estaba a cuatro metros de nosotros.  
Primero pensé que tal vez sería alguien que se le pareciera muchísimo, pero lo único que traían diferente la fotografía y él, era la ropa. Tuve una sensación de mareo y me temblaban las piernas. De repente nos vio y su expresión parecía confundida, después rígida poniendo sus labios en una línea recta. Edward y él se miraban a los ojos. Y de repente, desapareció entre la muchedumbre. Quería vomitar.  
Edward me hizo esperar un rato en donde estábamos, y después miró con desconfianza a un hombre muy fuerte y muy alto de cabello café, que pareció desconcertado y se desapareció en un segundo.  
Cuando se calmó, empezó a respirar entrecortado, y se escuchaba un silbido proveniente de su garganta. Ed era asmático y estaba en medio de un ataque, pero no dijo nada.  
Caminamos lentamente de nuevo a nuestro auto, las personas nos miraban de pies a cabeza y seguían con sus compras, debíamos vernos extraños. Lo que nosotros acabábamos de ver nos tenía atónitos no podía ser la misma persona, no podría seguir siendo tan joven después de casi cuarenta años, se supone que ni siquiera estaba vivo, mamá siempre dijo que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto cuando ella era más joven y después se había ido a vivir con mi padre. Y sin embargo, hoy lo vimos Ed y yo y él nos vio a nosotros.  
— Edward, no me siento como para conducir — exclamé con un hilo de voz. Él me miró preocupado, y me quitó con una mano el sudor frío que corría por mi frente.  
— Si estoy registrado, manejo yo ¿vale?  
Asentí, sólo yo y mi padre sabíamos que Ed conducía y que lo hacía desde que era muy pequeño; en la camioneta de mi madre no habría probabilidades de estar registrado y que pudiera conducir, pero este es el auto de mi padre.  
Me ayudó a subir al asiento del copiloto, y después puso su dedo en el costado del volante.  
— Bienvenido, Edward — saludó la máquina y sonreí levemente, aliviada. Ed puso el aire acondicionado manualmente y yo hice que me diera en la cara. Empezó a manejar tranquilo, más tranquilo de lo que yo esperaba, nos dirigimos a la farmacia rápido, ya que sólo nos quedaban veinte minutos.  
— ¿Qué eran esas cosas? —pregunte con poca voz.  
Edward apretó el volante con sus manos.  
— No lo sé.  
Sentía muchísima desesperación y más ansiedad, no podía estar tranquila en ningún lado, tenía un miedo enorme.  
Miraba constantemente por las ventanas y los espejos laterales, al igual que Edward. Sentía que no tendría oportunidad defendiéndome de esas cosas, parecían ser muy rápidas tenía miedo y no sabía de que, eso aumentaba el pavor.  
Cuando Ed aparcó en la farmacia estaba aterrada, pero aún así bajé con él no quería estar sola en un auto, siendo un blanco fácil y dejando a mi hermano menor sólo.  
Fuimos los últimos que se atendieron, Ed tomó sus frascos naranjas y nos fuimos. Él volvió a conducir por decisión propia, pero yo temía que mi madre se enfadara con nosotros, él sólo respondió "La situación la ha pasado a ella". Lo mire sorprendida.  
— ¿Cómo sabías que venían por nosotros?  
Me miró por el rabillo del ojo y no contestó, veía como sujetaba con fuerza el volante.  
— Edward – lo apuré.  
Suspiro pesadamente, y frunció el gesto como si sufriera mucho con su duelo interno, sus ojos muestran suplica.  
— Los vi acechándonos — dijo con desesperación hablando muy rápido —, oí como planeaban desviarnos, podía sentir su deseo de tenernos...yo...  
Se quedo pasmado, su mirada estaba perdida y de repente sus ojos vidriosos, lo toque del hombro y su miedo encontró el mío.  
— No sé, no sé como lo supe, Sarah. Sólo pasó.  
— ¿Y ese hombre...? — se me fue la voz antes de poder terminar la frase.  
— Mamá nos dará la respuesta — contestó con un tono cortante y lleno de desdén.  
Manejaba muy rápido, no había un límite programado de velocidad para él. Pensé que debería bajar la velocidad, nunca había conducido por tanto tiempo, podía chocar o podía encontrarnos algún oficial de tránsito, pero se veía tan tenso y yo tenía tanto miedo de que volvieran a perseguirnos que decidí dejarlo y tratar de guardar la calma.  
Cuando llegamos al pueblo me calmé considerablemente, y cuando estuvimos cerca de casa y vi un auto negro de lujo frente a nuestra puerta supe que Edward tenía razón, mamá nos daría la respuesta.


End file.
